Storm diaries
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: A jurnol of  David's thoughts following the last battle of season one


**A/N: What's up Quasar fans its me SDR back with another Quasar story. Now this will serve as a warm up for season two and will give you of what's going on from David's point of view so I hope you enjoy it**

Date: 05/15/2009:

Dear diary:

I miss her its been weeks since she left me abandoned me rather and I can't shake her. I see her in my dreams I can't even ride my bike every thing reminds me of Selena. I put up this front for everyone pretending that I'm fine but everyone sees through it and just plays along with me . Everyone but Tracie she's too much like me stubborn as hell. At least she's happy with Julie . I have to admit it was a little awkward seeing them together at first but I got used to it. She makes my baby sister happy and that's all that matters right. Everyone's happy. Max and Stina are getting married, moving into the loft together and headed to New Orleans for a few weeks Shane and Troia are together and Shane is the new blue ranger. Kal has a date for every day. Even Mom and Adam have gone out a few times they really like each other. Yep everyone's happy. Yeah every one but me, me I'm stuck in my room holding my pillow tight taking in the smell of Selena's hair and crying myself to sleep.

Date: 05/ 22/2009:

Well Max and Stina left on their trip to New Orleans a few weeks ago. And I made progress today in moving on I sold my bike. Well sort of

**Flash back:**

_Tracie and I were on my going to pick up her bike from the paint shop. Skull the guy who works who owns the place knew our uncle Billy in high school agreed to do the work for a quarter of his normal rate just for us. As Tracie marveled over the silver and blue paint job on her bike my eyes caught this beautiful metallic silver sports bike. It was a Suzuki Hyabusa like Tracie's except maybe a year or two younger and the silver paint was all costume and so were the chrome rims and seat. I don't know what it was but something drew me to it. I walked to the bike and ran my hand over the gas tank and for the first time in weeks my mind didn't wonder about Selena about how she dumped me or anything. "You like her," Skull said bringing me out of my daze_

"_Yeah she's beautiful," I said. I saw the shine of the paints finish taking in the gleam of it. My eyes shining like a kid at Christmas_

"_If you want she's yours," Skull said_

"_Skull dude I can't afford it man," I said truthfully being a super hero paid nothing_

"_Tell you what since you guys are good kids and I know you'll take care of it you trade me your Harley the bikes yours," Skull said._

"_Once and a life time deal big bro," Tracie said._

_I looked at the keys to my bike then at the beautiful one in front of me, and made my decision. "Hey make sure she gets a good home," I said tossing skull the keys to my Harley._

And that's how I got my new bike. Mom was pissed at me but she'll get over it in the mean time I've gotten over a hurdle in my relationship with Selena.

Date: 06/6/09

Huge step back today I thought I saw her today down town. I know love haunts you but today was strange.

**Flash back:**

_I was downtown getting a smoothie and I felt like someone was watching me. I tried to ignore it but those ranger senses of mine can't leave it alone. So I walked a few more feet and turned and saw the side of her face. It was her I 'm sure of it "Selena!" I said then she bolted I chased after her and she turned a corner into a dead in ally and was gone no know trace of her_

I haven't told the guys about it they'd say I'm loosing it. Hell maybe I am

Date: 06/15/09

I'm stronger. I don't know how to explain it but ever since I finished off Atlan and I felt that surge of power I've started feeling more power. Atlan that name brings up bad memories. I miss EJ. I've had a lot of time to think about him now that we've been on hiatus. And I truly miss my brother he could make me laugh through these Selena withdrawals. Oddly enough I miss Tyson too I mean for all the evil he did in the end he went out with honor. He sacrificed himself so the world could live. I know that doesn't erase all he's done but it makes it a lot easier to forgive him. Also I cut my hair. My dreads are now short and very small stopping just below my ears. I don't know why I did it I just did Shane had to help. Thank God he knows what to do from watching his mom in her salon.

Oh yeah Shane's sister Sunset has moved in. Yeah since Shane's mom and dad don't want to leave their salon. She's kind of ditzy and scatter brained and flirts with Kal all the time. Which by the way annoys the hell out of him. The only good thing is she's completely clueless to the secret. I mean like the blonde chick on Josie and the Pussy Cats clueless I mean she's seen stuff like the time Tracie shot a laser beam from her eyes on accident in front of everyone and didn't even notice. I men it put a hole in the wall not a big hole but a hole. We've eve said that we were the power rangers and aliens. She laughed it off. I guess if someone just said they were a power ranger or an alien I'd laugh too. Still I think she just likes to live in ignorance. Can't say I blame her given my life leading up to this point. All things given I hope this summer turns around.

Date: 07/6/09

I saw the hottest girl at the beach the other day. We were playing a set for the station's fourth of July beach party Max and Stina were in middle of singing Trust by Monica and Keisha Cole so I was just really focused on playing the right notes not so much singing. And when I looked out to the crowd I saw her standing in the center of the crowd. She had this thick lush head of sandy brown curls light besiege colored skin. She was wearing one of those colorful pauncho things that girls wear over their bikinis and she was talking with two brunettes and a blonde. And our eyes met. You know that feeling you get when you're on the first hill on a roller coaster before it drops that's what I felt looking in her eyes. I hadn't felt that way since Selena. After we finished our set I went looking for her but couldn't find her. But I just hope I could see her again. I have to find out who the mystery girl is. I don't know why but I have this wired crush on her that just makes me want to see her and I can't explain it. I must see her

Date: 07/18/09

Ok fate has smiled on me I ran into my mystery girl today. Funny ho things work out

**Flash Back:**

_Me Tracie, Jewels, Shane and Troia were all at the station for the all day anime film festival so I as stoked for that I'm a closet anime geek. Anyway we were walking in when I herd it. "Shit," cursed a loud yet sweet voice. I turned to see where It came from it was her mystery girl. I paused for a second as I saw her busy her self with her purple Kawasaki Ninja as her friends stood along with her. Before I knew it I was behind her like right behind her. "What's the matter with your ride._

_She stood up and our eyes met and felt that roller coaster feeling again. " I popped a link," she said pointing to the chain on her bike_

"_Oh I can fix that I keep a tool kit and some extras on my bike," I said. _

"_Hey Dave we're going inside," Tracie said._

"_Okay Tracie, save me a seat," said over my shoulder._

"_So Dave that's what your name is," Mystery girl said._

"_Yeah David Hawk," I said extending my hand._

"_Lyra, Lyra Kennedy," She said shaking my hand. "These are my friends Mandy Taylor and Cassie," she said introducing the other three girls_

_After I fixed her chain their was a slightly awkward silence. Both of us staring at each other while her friends stood there like whats wrong with you. "So Dave the chick driving the other bike your girlfriend," her blonde friend who she had introduced as Taylor asked._

"_Who Tracie she's my baby sister. I'm adopted before you ask," I said._

"_What about the other one," She asked_

"_Tracie's girlfriend, I'm single," I said hoping the way I did make sound desperate. Lyra looked at me for a moment then gave me a smile._

"_Look David I don't normally do this but can I buy you a smoothie or something," she asked._

"_Sure I'd like that," I said._

After a few animes and some conversation we walked outside and exchanged numbers. I call her like an hour ago and we have a date for Friday who knows something may come of this a guy can dream.

**The End**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it guys the new season is coming soon. And I will repost season one when I can and I feel I should tell you that I will not repost iGangster at this time because my hart isn't in it right now and I feel it would be wrong to just repost it and leave you all waiting until I felt like writing it. Anyway let me know what you thought of this peace and blessings SDR out **


End file.
